The amount of information made available to people as they travel within a city or along a highway is often overwhelming. In addition to the business names and street addresses, there may be an array of information provided by signage, such as advertising billboards. Depending on the needs of a particular traveler, some of this information is more useful than others.
Travelers in vehicles may attempt to capture some of this information by taking notes using pen and paper, typing details into a mobile phone, taking a picture, or returning to the point of interest and memorizing what they see. Each of these methods is tedious, time-consuming, and often unreliable.